


he shines like a summer solstice

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Midsummer Solstice was Harry's favorite occasion for a few reasons, but this was the primary one — styling Draco's hair for the event.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	he shines like a summer solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' for June 2020
> 
> Monthly Prompt - 'Solstice'

Midsummer Solstice was Harry's favorite occasion for a few reasons, but this was the primary one — styling Draco's hair for the event.

His husband has prepared his hair this way for decades. Since he was twenty and his hair had finally grown long enough for the look. The year that they met for the first time post-trials. The year they apologized and agreed to start anew over a plate of fruit and some elf wine.

Remembering that day invited a smile, only mildly hindered by the hairpins held between his lips. With studious attention paid to detail, Harry secured the end of Draco's fishtail braid that rested near his waist. Then he dipped his fingertips into a pot of conditioning cream and began to smooth down all the tiny hairs attempting to break free from the plait.

Now came the fun part. Scorpius loved to help until he was too old to find it cool anymore. _Teenagers._

Harry snorted then began to carefully pin flowers into the plait until it was perfect. The red, blush and plum-colored petals stood out beautifully against the stark white of Draco's hair. Twenty years later and the sight made him just as breathless as it did the first time.

"Are you quite done staring?" Draco asked, his tone amused.

"Never."


End file.
